girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-01-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Good to see Tarvek on the Super Effective track again after being yanked around and cowed by Higgs. And the style change from toony to dead serious in the last panel really makes Tarvek look a bit unnerving. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:21, January 7, 2019 (UTC) That minion must have been really cowed by Snacky, not to realize that sparks are not known for treating (other people's) lives as sacred! Doesn't he know anything about Europan history? Well, maybe not, I suppose. But if Snacky was lying about that, Tarvek wasn't being entirely honest about not considering himself the hero type -- he jumps on devil dogs, dashes into a burning ship to save weasels, and so on. He can't be so un-self-aware as that. But then, he's just making conversation, to try to repair his "fop" image. It's true that the last panel drops the pretense, though. But I was a little surprised that he revealed his interest in Agatha so early in the conversation. That gives Snacky a chance to talk his way out of the situation: "Oh yes, the Lady Heterodyne is going to die, and only I can save her!" Bkharvey (talk) 07:36, January 7, 2019 (UTC) : "Repair" isn't really the right word, as it was a deliberate plan on Tarvek's part to appear to be a useless fop. And the Heterodyne Brothers had such a huge impact, I can see outsiders believing that they are/were representative of Continentals as a whole. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:39, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, sorry I wasn't clear, but I meant that after his display of superhero-ness Friday, he now has to work at seeming to be a fop. Bkharvey (talk) 03:07, January 8, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think Tarvek would be so gullible to believe any such weasling from Snacky. This is the man who figured out treason was imminent simply by casually observing troop movements on a war table when he was directing Wulfenbach forces during the Siege of Mechanicsburg. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:09, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :: No, no, I meant the unnamed minion, not Tarvek! Bkharvey (talk) 03:07, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Oh hey! I think I can now answer my own question about whether Snacky is also Mr. Eyeball. He is, because Eyeball bugged Steelgarter about and today's minion uses the same phrase. Bkharvey (talk) 07:44, January 7, 2019 (UTC) ... But the closeup eyeball in the last panel of that other page doesn't look like Snacky's glasses. So maybe Snacky is himself a lieutenant to an even higher up intelligent marine life form. But at least we can be fairly confident that Eyeball and Snacky are on the same team. Bkharvey (talk) 07:50, January 7, 2019 (UTC) #Would not surprise me though if more than one group referred to their project as the "great work." 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 15:07, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Or that Snackeyewear ™ is used to cover unflattering eyelid wrinkles and the orange light is used to compensate for an otherwise blueish cast to the skin. I look forward to learning what the great work is and how it relates to both the temple-under-the-dome and Skifander. 9thGeneral (talk) 01:45, January 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: I'd say it's more likely to be what's causing England to sink, than anything related to Skifander. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:26, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :So what is the tie between Mr. E. and Lady Steelgarter? If The Great Work is not directly related to Skifander as evidenced by Lady S. leaving Mr. E to “see to the rest of it” himself, then why would either one of them have confided in the other (lowercase)? Is it part of some continuation of the overall plot to overthrow the Queen and replace her with Lady S.? Perhaps Snacky is the long lost descendant of Pandorus Omnisiens.9thGeneral (talk) 21:02, January 8, 2019 (UTC) ::The most likely thing, I think, is that Skifander is related to the Great Work, but is not all of the G.W. And I think it must also have to do with the Mirrors; Moonbark didn't show Gil a Mirror by accident. But really the only thing we know for sure (because of the killing of Bunstable) is that 7th-dimensional beings are important to the plot. It would be nice to know whether Sparky et al. are aware of the history of past sparks being scared away by the awfulness (in the strict sense) of those beings. Bkharvey (talk) 01:31, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Too many of my sentences start with "but." Bkharvey (talk) 10:09, January 7, 2019 (UTC) I'd just like to give a shout out to the art in the bottom left panel. It appears that Tarvek has suction cupped his FOOM! gun to Lord Snackleford's face and is now stretching said face into a grimace as he pulls it away. Solomon Keyes (talk) 21:08, January 7, 2019 (UTC) If Snack = Mr. Eyeball = Boilergast, who killed Smokes? The premortem frame shows a shadow looming over Smokes and Snack doesn’t have the stature to loom over or, for that matter, scare Smokes.9thGeneral (talk) 21:02, January 8, 2019 (UTC) : It could be any old minion, of the hulkish sort. No need for the big boss to do his own dirty work. (A friend of a friend of mine was once arrested for "lurking with intent to loom." It was in Texas or someplace like that.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:31, January 9, 2019 (UTC)